


Bidh Mi Daonnan a 'Lorg Thu

by minandmic



Series: Bidh Mi Daonnan a 'Lorg Thu [2]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, High School AU, NSFW, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, Vegas AU, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: prompt: You asked if anyone had any prompts so how about a modern day Outlander story where Claire and Jamie just happen to be on holiday in Vegas at the same time, get drunk and wake up married the next morning having never met each other before





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of my high school au which I haven't finished but this scene occurs at a much later date.
> 
> Read high school au here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8027041/chapters/18379555

I awoke bleary eyed and confused, along with a pounding headache. How much did I drink last night?

“Good morning, sassenach.” Came a deep Scottish brogue, that I was in no way expecting. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Then I realized I wasn’t in my hotel room, and the only thing that covered my naked form was the bed sheet.

His voice and the large Scot who stood before me were all too familiar.

“Jamie? Jamie Fraser?” I sat up, clutching the sheet against my chest. He hadn’t changed much. He still had those fiery red curls, though he wore his hair a bit longer now. He seemed a bit taller since last I saw him, his build was bigger too. But those ocean blue eyes and that handsome face still belonged to the same Jamie I knew.

“Aye, it’s good to see ye too, Claire.” He smiled and sat at the edge of the bed.

I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, my heart pounded in my chest and all the memories  of the time we had together came flooding back in an instant.

“You came back.” I spoke so softly I barely even  heard myself.

I could see the emotion in his face, he had always been so good at hiding what he was really feeling, but here and now, he allowed me to see him. “I never wanted to leave, a nighean. Never for a second did you leave my mind. I missed ye sae much, Claire.”

We had dated for three years back in high school before he had to move away to France. I would’ve followed him to hell and back if I could, but at the time I couldn’t afford living anywhere else, even if it meant my heart being ripped from my chest. He was the love of my life, and now here he was again. In high school, we spent nearly every second of every day with each other, never taking our eyes off each other even for a moment. My heart belonged to him, for he was my home. It broke me when he left.

“How did you find me?”

His hand found mine through the mess of sheets and blankets, reminding me of the comfort that I always felt when he touched me. “Ever since I returned from France I’ve searched for you. I went back to Scotland and asked for ye. I went to the hospital you used to work at and found out ye still worked there, one of the nurse’s told me that ye were here in Vegas on holiday. So I came.”

Part of me wondered if we could just pick off where we left off and be together again. Though logically, it had been years since we’d last seen each other, and we had surely both changed in some way. Then I remembered that I was still naked and I recalled nothing of the night before, besides whiskey. Lots of whiskey.

“Can you explain why I’m naked and not in my own room?”

I could see the tip of his ears turn pink as they always had when he was nervous. “Aye… I believe that was my doing. And,” He got up from the bed and walked toward the dresser at the opposite end of the room and picked up a piece of paper, and handed it to me. “I think it might have something to do with this as well.”

I felt all the air leave my body as I read the header.

_**Certificate of Marriage** _

“Marriage?! You mean… You and I?”

“Aye. Seems we both had a bit too much to drink last night.” He spoke calmly, like none of this bothered him in the slightest.

“Jamie this can’t be happening! We can’t be married, we just found each other again!” I reasoned as I held the sheet tighter against me.

His hand found mine again, his thumb stroking the ring finger of my left hand. “I ken it’s soon, and it shouldna have been done under such circumstances, but I love you _mo nighean donn_. I never stopped loving you, I couldna breathe until I was with you again. Now that you’re here, I’m home.”

His words made my heart ache, and warm tears to gather at my lids. “What do you propose we do, then?” I asked quietly.

He gripped my hand tighter, perhaps happy that I was considering the idea of a life with him, soon as it may be.

“I propose, that we go back to Scotland as soon as possible, and we can find a home together in Lallybroch. I’ll find you a proper ring and we can spend each and every day getting to know each other again. As long as I’m with ye, I dinna care what we do.”

Now the tears were spilling over and I couldn’t help but smile. “Oh Jamie, I do love you.”

“I love you too, sassenach.” His voice was deep and full of emotion, and then my lips were on his, and there was a repeat of last night’s activities, only this time, I wasn’t likely to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

In all the years that their bodies were apart, his mind never wandered from her. She belonged in his heart and she possessed his very soul. He tried to talk his Da into letting her come with him, but his mind was made up. **  
**

_“Ye need to focus on yourself, lad. It’s time to leave the nest.”_

His family very much approved of Claire, but it was arranged for him to stay with his Uncle Jared in Paris long before he met her. He had tried to provide a way for her to come, but he could barely afford university, let alone take care of her too. He would move Heaven and Earth for her, but the real world was harsh and unforgiving, preventing dreams from becoming reality.

Every time his phone buzzed or a letter came in the mail he hoped against all hope that it was her. The first few months they constantly texted each other, but soon Claire’s messages became more and more vague. He tried to ask her what was wrong, if he had said something, but then she disappeared altogether.

He had asked Jenny to check up on her, but she didn’t answer the door. His heart ached without knowing where she was or how she was doing. He couldn’t understand why she was gone. Surely if she felt a fraction of the way towards him as he did her, she wouldn’t have done so.

For the rest of his stay in France, he worked to finish his studies, in hopes that he could finally leave and find the love of his life again.

* * *

“I’m sorry for that.” I whispered quietly as I saw the tears begin gather in his eyes.

He smiled a little and placed his hand on my thigh. “You’re here now.”

I smiled back and took a breath before continuing.

“I want to tell you why…”

“Claire, ye don’t have to say anything ye dinna wish to tell me.”

I licked my lips and swallowed. “I want - I _need_ to.” I hesitantly looked into his face, and I felt my heart throb in my chest with guilt and regret.

“It hurt to breathe without you, like part of me had been taken away when you left. I cried everyday, Jamie. You were the love of my life and you left…”

“If I had a choice you know I wouldna have left ye.”

“I know… I know. But then it hurt to even think of you, because it just reminded me of everything. Every laugh and every cry. The good times and the bad. I wanted you here. I _needed_ you here. I just couldn’t bear it.” I closed my eyes, attempting, and failing to keep the tears back. I had buried everything that had to do with him away, and now they could be repressed no longer.

“I began to bury myself in my work, and it didn’t hurt as much. So I kept myself busy.” I wasn’t looking at his face, but I could sense the heartbreak he felt. It was the same one that I had for so long.

“I thought…” I bit my lip and stole a glance at him. “I thought you may have found someone else, moved on. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it meant I wasn’t the source.” I loved him enough to give him that.

I knew my thoughts weren’t rational, and my reasoning didn’t make sense. I knew what we had was real, and it was the most powerful thing I had ever felt in my life. He would always be my first love, perhaps my only love. But I couldn’t speak for him, and the further I drifted, the less it hurt.

He moved to put his arm around me, but then thought better of it and dropped it to his side. Tears ran unbidden from both our eyes now.

“There was never anyone else. Only you, Claire.” He choked, his burr becoming more broad.

I began to sob and guilt washed over me once more.

_It was my fault. Maybe he could have found me sooner, we could have been together. But I left. It’s all my fault. I gave up._

He gathered me into his arms and I cried into his chest.

“Shhh, i’m here now. I’m here.”

* * *

Las Vegas was a beacon of light that stood in the empty darkness. A flurry of activity while the rest of the world peacefully slept.

In the midst of all the people, he had thought it would take forever to find her, but as fate would have it, it didn’t.

He was restless the entire flight, knowing that with each passing minute he was closer to her. He felt that familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach, the same one he had felt when he first laid eyes on her. He could feel his heart pound in his chest with every step he took, _she was here._

Her dark curls were unmistakable in the dwindling crowd.

She hadn’t changed much, if anything, she was only more beautiful than he remembered.

Only a few steps more and he was home.

She was laughing at something the bartender had said. _God her laugh_. It was music to his ears, his favorite song.

“Claire.” He breathed, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

Her eyes were clouded as was her memory, from all the whiskey. But recognition dawned on her and she was in his arms.

She took his face in her hands, taking in every detail of his face, remembered and new.

“Jamie, you’re back!”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “O’ course I did.” He whispered before kissing her.

That kiss was like the first breath of air after nearly drowning. Nothing but joy surrounded them, and they were all that mattered.

* * *

She could handle her liquor to be sure, but she had already had a few too many before he came along.

“I should be getting ye back now, mistress Claire.”

She laughed as she set down her glass. “Are you implying i’m intoxicated, Mr. Fraser?”

“Aye, I believe ye are.”

She pouted a little before giving in. “Alright. Follow me.” She said with a smirk and lead him out of the bar.

The cool air swirled around them as they left the building, a draft lifting her curls like a halo around her head.

“I dinna think this is the way to your room, Sassenach.” He mused, but followed her nonetheless. “Where are we going?”

She turned to face him, a beautiful smile lighting her face. “You’ll see.”

A few moments later and they were standing outside of a wedding chapel.

“Claire -” She cut him off by placing her mouth on his.

Pulling away from him, she gazed into his eyes, revelling in the fact that he was here.

“Marry me, Jamie.” She said after kissing him again.

“Claire… Ye ken how much I love you, but this isna the wedding I had planned.” He said, stealing a glance at the white building.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to live another second without being your wife. I’ve waited long enough.”

All he could do was nod, and with that, they went.

* * *

The ceremony was the same as any in this chapel. A cheap Elvis impersonator went over the legal details with them and a small ceremony followed.

Jamie wasn’t nearly as drunk as Claire, but still drunk enough that all logical thought was abandoned.

He grasped her hand, smiling and leading her out of the building.

Now it was her turn to follow him.

He squeezed her hand as they entered a rather high end hotel. The lobby was huge, a large chandelier hung above them, though it was purely decoration. Every piece of furniture was upholstered in red velvet. The windows reached from floor to ceiling, and the floors a beautiful white marble.

She marveled in it. Her mouth gaped in awe as she gazed at her surroundings.

“You’re staying _here_?” She asked, still in awe.

“Just for the night.” A smile lighted his eyes before he brought the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

* * *

The entire ride up the elevator they acted like children on Christmas morning, only they were the presents.  It was a wonder that they even made it to the privacy of his room before they were stripped bare.

The second they were inside and the door was locked behind them, his mouth was on hers, hungry and desperate.

They fumbled with each other’s clothes, trying to remove them as quickly as possible.

“God I want ye, Claire.” He breathed as he paused his attentions for the moment, waiting for her approval.

Her hand came to grasp the curls at the back of his head, pulling his face towards her.

“Then have me.”

That was all he needed before his hands began to drift.

Two large hands came down to cup her breasts, relishing in the weight and feeling of her again. His thumbs made small circles around her nipples until they stood erect.

Her back arched so that she was closer to him, but not close enough.

Jamie’s mouth came to kiss her neck, biting the skin lightly. He did this until his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, suckling as if he were a babe.

“Jamie…” She panted, rolling her hips against him in desperation.

He looked up at her and smirked, he would take his time.

Her fingernails raked at his back, her teeth biting the skin at his shoulder hard enough that it would leave a mark.

He groaned against her, then tore himself away to look at her.

_She was perfect._

Her brows knitted in anguish, she needed him inside her.

“Do ye ken how beautiful ye are mo nighean donn?”

She sat up so that she was on her knees, her face a bit lower than his, amber eyes looking up at him through dark lashes.

It wasn’t until that moment that she realized that he was really here. He was no longer a ghost of a memory, no. He was here.

She raised herself so that her face was level with his, staring into the endless pools of his eyes. Her mouth came to his and she kissed him softly, savoring it.

His hands slowly slid down her back until they rested on her hips.

He slowly laid her back down to the bed, almost as if she were glass.

He placed his hands on either side of her, so that he hovered over her.

He lowered his hips until they were even with hers, and slid home.

She inhaled sharply as he entered her, feeling whole once more.

They moved their hips in time with each other, like waves rolling in the sea.

“I don’t remember you lasting this long.” She said with a grin.

“I was practically a bairn.” He said, punctuating each word with a thrust.

“Mmmm” She moaned as she brought her face to his, foreheads touching.

He lost himself inside her with a few more thrusts, both of them gasping as they finished.

He moved so that he laid down beside her, her back against him.

She smiled and they both drifted in each other’s embrace. Complete again.

* * *

Memories of the night before came back in flashes, along with Jamie’s account of events.

There aren’t enough words in the universe to describe how I feel. The only one that comes to mind is bliss. Just pure bliss.

What were the chances that we would find each other again? After being apart for so long with no knowledge of the other’s whereabouts.

Yes, that was my fault. But it no longer matters, because he found me, and now i’m home.


End file.
